


why would you even stream live while you're drunk

by BowDownToAtsumuPeasants



Series: Atsuhina Drabbles/One-shot Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, Thats why we love him, atsuhina booyah, atsumu is in it bad, atsumu is stupid, hinata please hug this poor baby, im not even taking this tag thing seriously, someone please help atsumu he's too in love it hurts my eyes watching, this is why you dont live stream when drunk kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowDownToAtsumuPeasants/pseuds/BowDownToAtsumuPeasants
Summary: Atsumu gets drunk.His not-so-bright (tldr: stupid) mind decides it was the perfect time to stream live.It doesn't end well for him.Idea by @atsuhinaaa from twitter!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Atsuhina Drabbles/One-shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635718
Comments: 110
Kudos: 761





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> atsuhina stans come and get your crumbs
> 
> so @atsuhinaaa tweeted this atsuhina scenario and i HAD to write about it.  
> Thank you so much for allowing me to write this fic!
> 
> also to all readers:  
> please stan atsuhina  
> please stan hinata  
> PLEASE STAN ATSUMU
> 
> ahem, anyways, please accept this humble offering
> 
> i say atsuhina rights

Atsumu was pissed.

The team won't be having practice tomorrow, and Atsumu was more than ecstatic at what this had meant.

He will be free! Shouyou will free! This was the perfect time to ask him out on a date under the guise of asking for some help in getting some new kicks! There was no way he could just ask him out on a date directly. ~~He's too cowardly and he'd _definitely_ melt under the bright light Shouyou radiates before he'd even finish asking him.~~ He has a reputation to uphold. He's Miya- fucking- Atsumu, you know? Tall. Handsome. Dangerous. He's got it all.

And so when Atsumu confidently walked up to the— _ohmygod, since when did he start wearing that piercing?? It looks so good on him! Wait no, be cool. Be cool. —_ sunshine boy in question with his totally calm smile™ on, he was sure he was gonna score a date.

"Shouyou-kun. Tomorrow, I'm gonna be checking out some shoes. Wanna come? A second opinion would come in handy as I choose." He said while stuffing his trembling hands in his pockets.

The oranged-haired boy looks up at him with a curious stare and for a moment, Atsumu was blinded by some sort of holy light. _Ugh! Too damn beautiful..!_

But the warmth in his chest gradually dissipates the moment Shouyou answered with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Atsumu-san. I already have plans with Oikawa-san for tomorrow. He recently returned to Japan. He'll be staying for a while, and he wants to meet up."

... _What?_

_"Those guys who left should just go ahead and stay wherever they went and never return."_

Atsumu slams another glass of beer on the table as he mumbled spitefully.

"Shut up. Didn't the love-of-your-life also leave Japan for a few years just a while back? You saying you want him gone now?" Osamu lets out a disgruntled sigh. 

"Shaddup. Shouyou-kun is an exception! Even if he leaves for 20 years, I'd be waiting for him with open arms!" Atsumu angrily replies as he starts drinking from his 4th glass of beer.

" _I'm sure you will._ Anyway, I can't believe you called me out here for something so stupid. I'm leaving." Osamu stands up and gets ready to leave, ignoring the many protests of his twin.

"You're gonna leave huhh?! Hmph! Whatever, you go leave then! You're all like that! No one cares about me! Only Shouyou-kun does!" 

"Didn't he just ditch you for—"  
  


"He didn't ditch me! He didn't... It's all that huge joke of a Great King's fault... he..." Atsumu is unable to finish his words when he starts sobbing uncontrollably. It was all too much for him. Shouyou had rejected his invitation for Oikawa Tooru, and he even found out that it was him who gave the piercing Shouyou was wearing! The usually smug setter couldn't contain the tears gushing out of his eyes anymore.

Osamu lets out an _ugh_ as he facepalms. Does he have to comfort his brother, this time?

"Dude, you're drunk. And don't be such a drama queen. Just ask him out next time. And stop crying, people are starting to stare. You're so fucking embarrassing sometimes." Osamu sighs as he picks up a crying mess of his brother by the arm. "You drank a lot already. I'll take you home before you do something that'll end up with your name in the fucking headlines."

"Samuuuuu, do ya think Shouyou-kun hates me?" Atsumu sniffs.

"With how embarrassing you are? I bet he does."

Atsumu's eyes widen as he looked at his twin, and the two of them stay silent just like that. That is until, of course, Atsumu starts bawling harder. Osamu begins to regret his words.

"Ughh. No. No, he doesn't. He doesn't hate you. Now stop crying like your heart just got broken."

"But I _am_ heart-broken!" Atsumu clutches his shirt. "Why? Why won't he notice me? Is it because of my personality? Because I'm such a self-centered bastard? Because I'm a jerk?"

_Yes. That's probably why._ But Osamu holds back from saying his thoughts.

"You're so dramatic, geez."

It seems the walk back to Atsumu's place was gonna be a long and hard one.

"Just sleep, okay? Your face becomes much uglier than it already is when you're crying."

"But Samu, we have the same face."

"Shut up. Just sleep."

With that, Osamu took off from his brother's apartment, ultimately leaving Atsumu alone. The latter was on bed, staring at the ceiling with puffy eyes and a large frown. Osamu told him to sleep, but he couldn't. And since when did he do as his twin said, anyway?

Atsumu rises from bed and takes out his phone. He had calmed down after crying for over 3 hours, and now he was bored. So his not-so-bright (tldr: stupid) mind, in order to end his boredom, had reached a single conclusion: stream live.

_[LMAO, he's definitely drunk, isn't he]_

_[drunk live streaming... stan dis brave man]_

_[he's drunk and streaming live but he doesnt care xdddd]_

_[someone call his captain before he embarrasses himself]_

_[what's wrong with his eyes??? was he crying lmao]_

_[miya atsumu crying... i want that on tape lololol]_

_[whether he's crying, or drunk, or sober, he's still so hot ♡]_

"So I set the ball to him, and he spiked this amazing straight! Hmph! That would have been impossible without my set. Aren't I amazing?" Atsumu had finished sharing his amazing tale of when he 'single-handedly' led a team to victory back when he was in middle school. He reads the live comments, looking for any compliments of his top-tier volleyball skills™ because he just be like that.

_[he's showing off]_

_[lmao he' showing offff]_

_[wow it's as they say. he's really full of himself]_

_[lmao that's miya atsumu for ya]_

_[ **lol, bitch. do you think you're so special that you're the center of the universe? you're so self-centered, you probably do.** ]_

_[omg a hater. get out of here]_

_[if you don't like him, then why are you even on his stream. stupid mf]_

_[imagine hating miya atsumu. i feel sorry for you]_

Atsumu squints as he saw the unbelievable comment. He didn't notice it, but he began reading it out loud. " _lol, bitch. do you think you're so special that you're the center of the universe? you're so self-centered, you probably do."_ And he just went silent at the audacity of it all. How... how dare this person?

_[he's mad, he's definitely mad]_

_[hahaha watch out to whoever commented that]_

_[miya atsumu angry? yes pls]_

" _lol, bitch. do you think you're so special that you're the center of the universe? you're so self-centered, you probably do."_ He reads it aloud one more time. His eyes are glued to the words, his mind still unable to completely believe someone would dare say such words. And just when every single viewer believed that Atsumu was about to lose his shit—

"Of course not!! I'm not Shouyou-kun!!" Atsumu began sobbing. Tears overflowed from his eyes like a dam. "How-how could you say that? How could you think that I believe I'm the center of the universe when Shouyou-kun literally exists?? Compared to him, I'm just a piece of trash in the streets— no, in the garbage dump! The man literally radiates holy light!! Do you know how many times I have to look away every time I talk to him because of his overwhelming beauty??"

_[...??????]_

_[wait what?]_

_[shouyou-kun. as in hinata shouyou??]_

_[someone better be recording this on their phone]_

"You don't disrespect Shouyou-kun like that, you fool! He is literally the greatest thing that happened in this world!" Atsumu begins wiping the tears away from his face and glares at the camera. "None of you realize just how wonderful Shouyou-kun is. _None_ of you. Not a single one. That's why, I'll do you all a favor and bestow upon you the blessing that is the knowledge of the power Hinata Shouyou holds."

_[is this for real]_

_[im getting such a bad case of second hand embarrassment im not sure i can continue watching. bye guys]_

_[bro, you are about to step beyond a line you do NOT want to cross]_

"So you see, Shouyou-kun has always been amazing. Yes, since way back 7 years ago. I still remember it as clear as day. The day we met, our high school teams were in a match against each other. Shouyou-kun was— god, I couldn't stop looking at him. His strong presence. His ferociousness. My eyes had no other choice but to be drawn to the sight of him." A single tear drips down his cheeks. "God, he was beautiful. Still is. And will forever be."

_[...holy shit. i think this is for real]_

_[guess all those delusional atsumu and hinata shippers werent delusional after all. the signs they kept yapping about were legit]_

And the drunk setter went on with his TED talk for two straight hours. "Shouyou-kun's smile is a national treasure!" Atsumu declares for the 10th time.

"Every single moment I see his smile, I swear something in my stomach just flips in sheer happiness. And his laugh. Oh, don't even argue with me on this. His laugh is as beautiful as opera singer Maria Callas's bel canto. I'm surprised no one has collapsed after hearing his laugh yet, considering how it makes people's knees weak!" He beams at the thought of Hinata laughing in glee.

"He's so precious I just want to hug him. Speaking of hugs, do you know how much I love it when the team goes for a group hug after we win a match? It gives me an actual reason to hug Shouyou-kun. It's become one of my motivation when playing on court! When the group hugs, I could feel Shouyou-kun. He's so fluffy and warm, and he makes my heart beat faster. Ahh, talking about this makes me want to hug him right now. Oh! Did I mention to you before about— "

"Urgh... what the fuck... my head hurts..." Atsumu wakes up with a painful headache. He holds his forehead as he stands up from bed and reached out for his phone. At the sight of his screen, he forgets the pain in a moment. _What the hell is this? 342 messages? 157 missed calls? Whoa, even my social media accounts are sending me so much notifs._

Atsumu ignores all the other messages and opens Osamu's messages instead. The guy, on his own, was behind 62 of those missed calls Atsumu received. His brother only sent him two messages.

_"You're a fucking idiot, Sumu. This is why I'm our parents' favorite."_

_"I gave you one job: sleep. But your dumb ass can't even do that. Don't come looking for me for help. You dug your own grave, you ugly idiot."_

Atsumu freezes. He vaguely remembers Osamu telling him to get some sleep last night. But why? Why was Osamu at his place yesterday, anyway?

It was then when he remembers calling his brother to a bar where he ended up getting way too drunk. He was so drunk and helpless that Osamu had to bring him home, and then comforted him for about three hours because he wouldn't stop crying. _~~Gahh, I'm such a fucking disgrace.~~_ When he had calmed down, Osamu tucked him in bed and told him to sleep. And then... and then...what?

In a panicked rush, Atsumu clicks on one of his many notifications.

**"Miya Atsumu admits to pining for teammate Hinata Shouyou for 7 years in a drunken live stream"**

**"A drunk Miya Atsumu just admitted to being in love with Hinata Shouyou"**

**"Miya Atsumu confesses love for Hinata Shouyou: Says that the latter is the center of the universe"**

**"You think your love life sucks? Well Miya Atsumu confirmed he's been pining for fellow volleyball player, Hinata Shouyou for 7 years"**

**"If love had a true form, it would be Miya Atsumu's long-enduring love for Hinata Shouyou"**

Atsumu lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in.

... _Well, fuck._


	2. Announcement

Hello everyone! First of all, I would like to thank everyone for the massive, and I mean, MASSIVE support that I got form this simple one shot. I was just doing this for fun and I didn't expect for it to blow up like this. Months later and I'm still getting notifications for this fic and honestly, I'm super happy? It feels nice to have my work appreciated like this and I'm super glad you all enjoyed it.

And so, what is this announcement for? I wrote this fic some time in February and immediately after a week or so, I started writing for the sequel everyone wanted. However, around that time, exam week happened and I was busy studying. Then afterwards, I got busy with other school works and other projects. Then the pandemic happened and I had to deal with continuation of my classes online (which by the way, is so much hassle) I just didn't have time anymore. Then, you know how if your draft stays for too long, AO3 deletes it? That's what happened to the draft I had here. When I logged in again, I saw that the draft was no longer there and I felt super bummed out. I didn't want to have to rewrite what I already had (and I also forgot some parts already), and so this fic remained without a sequel.

Soon afterwards, I started writing a Miya-centric fic, _**shadows settle on the place, that you left**_ which is basically my BABY. I have so much planned for it and I'm just excited to work on it (unfortunately, college sucks and so my progress with it is really slow) I hope you also check this fic out! Anyways, moving on. So as I was cleaning up some files from my laptop, I found something I did not expect. Yep. The draft for the sequel of this fic. Yep. I couldn't believe it myself. I don't remember saving the file in my laptop since I was writing it directly on AO3. I was so surprised I even messaged my best friend (who was as equally excited for the sequel as most of you are) and she was super excited.

So I have the draft with me right now, which is essentially 1/3 of the sequel. I'm busy with college AND my Miya-centric fic, but I'm also so tempted to continue the sequel. I mean, I remember laughing my ass out just thinking about what's going to go down and how Hinata finds out about Atsumu's fantastic confession. So I really need your help. Would you like to read the sequel, even if it might take me a long time to finish (because college + other fic)?? Comment down your thoughts below. Love ya! <3

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!
> 
> I hope you liked it, atsuhina stans. I didn't proofread this because I suck. It just be like dat tho. Also, I tried to make this chaotic and funny, but I can't even tell if it's chaotic. Or funny. Or both. Ah, I hope I did @atsuhinaaa's idea justice.
> 
> I was actually thinking of continuing this, like add another chapter but I'm not sure. I kinda like it as it is.
> 
> But lol, if you guys want to know what happens next, go ahead and tell me and I'll probably write a sequel of some sorts.
> 
> Anyways, ciao!


End file.
